A new life of atonement
by ChivalricRetribution
Summary: Sasuke returns to the leaf village after Itachi's death and learning the truth. He now intends to earn back the villages trust and the woman he begins to fall in love with. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A new life of attonment.

Chapter 1

Sasuke x Sakura

"Well here it is" said one of the Anbu guards escorting Sasuke.

Sasuke froze in shock. His eyes were fixed on the little more than a shack he was going to be calling home. He didn't really expect much but this …

"By the way if you try anything, we'll put you down like a dog" gnarled the other Anbu guard.

"Got it" Sasuke calmly replied.

Yeah right he was thinking to himself as he stepped into his dwelling, making his first impressions of the interior of the building. His house consisted of three rooms. A main room which he also had to use as a kitchen. It contained little more than stove, a fridge (which was empty), a small table and a chair. The bathroom which surprisingly contained a bath along with the necessary shower sink and toilet; although Sasuke questioned if any of this contained hot water. Moving on to the bedroom, no surprises here a bed. It looked like it was made out of feathers Sasuke was half expecting to fall through it when he laid down.

He was amazed, not only did he not fall through the bed but it was comfortable. It allowed him to enter deep thought as he did not have to worry about being impaled by spikes coming up from the mattress.

_Looks like I'm going hungry tonight. I don't receive any money until I complete tomorrows mission, which of course will be D ranked offering me little money for the basics like food. I need to prove my loyalty to the village and fast so I can advance from doing poorly paid missions and keep this sorry excuse for a roof over my head._

He was hastily awakened from his thoughts when he heard a loud banging on the door. He got up to 'greet' the uninvited guest but when he opened the door he was ambushed by a certain blonde ninja shouting "SASKUE!" as he hugged him to the point he could barely breath.

"Naruto" was his response in a very unimpressed manner, disguising his relief. So far he has been the only person to not glare daggers at him since he returned to the village.

Naruto let goof Sasuke giving him a chance to breathe. "How have you been" he enquired. "I'm so glad your back"

"Better" he coldly replied

"It's time to get something to eat, i'll buy you some ramen" the blonde ninja happily shouted.

Sasuke's face lit up at the thought he was very hungry and he he knew he probably would not be able to eat tomorrow morning either. He then gave a gentle nod to show that he agreed. However before they could leave there was one thing Sasuke needed to ask before leaving.

"Why are you being so nice to me? The last time we met, I tried to kill you"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance" Naruto turned around and grinned. "Now that ramen" using his hands to signal him to follow him.

On the journey there as expected Naruto could not stop talking. Somewhere on the way he mentioned that all of the previous genin's have now became jonin level. He passively listened, he was more concerned with observing his surrondings. The sky was a crimson red as the sun was starting to fade away, leaving the perfect atmosphere for a reunion with perhaps the one person who did not see him as a threat.

As they began eating away Naruto forcfully suggested "You should meet Sakura afterwards I'm sure she's missed you" Sasuke knew from the stare in Naruto's eyes that he was not going to take no for an answer and dared not refuse

"Sakura, has she changed much since I've left"

"She's more mature now and she's dating Neji, the little Jerk"

"Well sure I suppose I should meet her, being a member of team 7"

"Great!" Naruto screamed sounding a little to over excited notifiying everyone across the street of their presence. This was the last thing Sasuke needed, more people staring at him.

As they left and headed towards Sakura's apartment it was noticably darker. The moon was now out shining and the stars sparkling brightly ahead as the drew nearer to her apartment. There was a cool breeze which slightly blew out Sasuke's robe and blew his hair gracefully as he walked through the streets alongside Naruto in a realtivly comfortable silence.

As they arrived right outside her apartment Sasuke in an almost jokingly voice asked Naruto "how do you think she'll react to me after I tried to kill her"

"Lets find out" he muttered sounding unsure of himself as he was knocking on her door.

The door opened revealing a pink kunoichi. She was clearly shocked to see Sasuke has she immediately swallowed upon meeting her gaze. She clearly was not happy to see him as Naruto initially told him over dinner.

Sakura then looked at straight at Naruto who was sheepishly grinning at him. Sakura looked furious at him with a stare powerful enough to inflict fear even to the calmest of people.

Naruto went on to explain himself stuttering as he spoke "I thought it would be a great idea... if the whole of... team 7 got back together again." He struggled to finish his sentence.

Sakura calmed her self down and spoke "come on in both of you"

They both headed in through into the main room, Sakura continued "please make yourselves comftorble I'll" go make some tea in an akward sounding voice; she briefly glanced at Sasuke in untrusting way. She was about to make them drinks until they were interupted by a key turning throught the lock with Neji storming through the door.

He proceeded through until he reached Sakura; he wrapped his arms around her waist.

For some reason this just bugged Sasuke...

To be continued.

This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate feedback and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

A new life of atonement

Chapter 2

Sasuke x Sakura

" You have an urgent mission, the Hokage needs you in her office immediately" he whispers in her ear gently almost as a way to distance himself from the intruders in Sakura's home.

"Right. Naruto, Sasuke I have to go now, you can let yourselves out." She hastily moves out the door. Neji gave Sasuke a protective glare before he followed Sakura out of the apartment.

"Wow " Naruto plainly said

"Wow" Saskue repeated both sitting on the sofa staring at the wall in shock.

Sasuke did not expect a warm welcome but he certaintly expect to be brushed off like that.

"We better go Naruto, it's late and I'm tired. I'll perhaps see you tommorow after my mission and maybe we can train together"

" Alright, training sounds like fun. Goodnight night Sasuke" chuckling to himself going there seperate ways.

On the journey back Sasuke couldn't seem to clear his mind. For some reason he couldn't, no he shouldn't have these thoughts. It wasn't like him but no matter what he did he could not stop thinking about Sakura. Did she seem more attractive? He tried to stop himself from having these thoughts but he had no control over them. When he reached his 'house' he dived onto his bed with a sigh of relief. He was exhausted which was unlike him and quickly fell asleep.

The next day he woke up with a clear mind with almost forgetting about his previous thoughts last night. He marched out of his house heading off for the Hokage's office to recieve his first mission on an empty stomach. He knew he was going to be early so he took a slight detour to the riverside dreading the hideously pathetic task he was going to be given.

"Our client needs your help down on her farm"

Sasuke couldn't say he was too surprised, it was either going to be that or rescuing a cat out of a tree.

"Right, where is it?"

"It's just a few miles east of the village, it's hard to miss. Your going to have to prove your loyalty to the village if you want any chance to to a more challenging mission, now off you go"

Sasuke headed of to the farm. It was quite a pleasent walk and allowed him the chance to admire the scenary outside the village. When he arrived at the farm he saw an old woman sitting down watching her days go buy like she was waiting for death. He approched the woman wondering the exact details of his task.

"I'm a shinobi from the leaf village, I'm here for your mission"

"Ah yes. I expected you to be a little younger for the trivial tasks I need completing" The woman replied in a friendly way like the typically friendly old woman.

"How can I be of use" Sasuke enquired eager to get this mission over with.

"I am an old woman now so I am unable to do many things myself anymore. I have hired many workers to help me out but there is still not enough people to run this farm. You need to feed all the animals and clean all of the stables."

"As you wish"

Sasuke got to work, there was more to do then he imagined but he tried to get to work as quickly as possible; he wanted to be back for dinner. Futhermore cleaning out the stables was boring him out of his mind and the smells were utterly repulsive to him. After the job was done he returned to the woman to let her know the job was done and to his delight was offered a tip for his good work.

He proceded back hoping to buy some supplies after reporting his success to the Hokage. As he drew one mile outside the village he noticed a person lying down on the floor. He ran to see if the person was hurt but when he got closer he could see it was Sakura clearly injured. There was blood pouring out of her leg and staining her her skirt along with a big gash along her stomach.

"Sakura, what happened here, are you alright!" He was feeling geniunely concerned for her.

" We were attacked. " She spoke coffing up blood and she could barely speak.

Others? Sasuke looked around the trees noticing another Jonin lying on the floor near the trees.

Sakura continued " Get out of here for your own safety there still here"

" Your going to fine be find he assured her as he activated his sharingan, Its gaze penetrating her and it's appereance itself was almost a genjutsu making her heart beat raze in almost excitment. She wouldn't admit this after what Sasuke has put her through and besides she was with Neji.

A rogue ninja dived out of the tree pointinghis sword out in an attempt to kill Sasuke, he quickly drew his sword parrying the ninja. They briefly engaged in a sword duel but the rogue ninja knew he was outmatched and he took a large jump away as an attempt to begin casting away ninjutsu.

" Be careful Saskue his ninjutsu is deadly!" She was screaming at him in complete panic.

To be continued

This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate feedback and comments.

I'm sorry that this may be starting little slow, but it should get more intresting later on and I will get to show Saskue's attempts to win Sakura's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A new life of atonement

Chapter 3

Sasuke x Sakura

Sasuke did not want anything bad to happen to Sakura, he panicked which is very unlike him. All of sudden he could feel blood dripping from his left eye and before the opponenet had a chance to finish his handsigns he was covered in black flames.

The rogue ninja was found screaming in pain as the the flames incinerated his body.

Amaterasu? he whispered to himself not expecting to be able to activate this abiltity.

Sakura had watched his eyes change from his normal sharingan into somthing different, somthing darker but found herself weirdly attracted to it. After watching the black flames she passed out not seeing any justu like this before.

Saskue fell to the floor weakened by using amaterasu and took him a few seconds to develop the strength to stand up again, he wasn't used to this sort of pain. He rushed to help Sakura who had already passed out lifting her up with his remaining strength. The final shinobi in Sakura's team appeared and was quickly instucted by Saskue to bring the bring the second injured shinobi to the medical corps.

While Sasuke was carrying Sakura back through the streets of Konoha he saw Neji standing outside the medical corps.

Dammit he thought to himself.

As he got closer Neji turned around looking distrought at the image of his injured girlfriend.

"What happened" he shouted running towards them.

Before Saskue could open his mouth Neji was carrying Sakura away giving him that same look leaving as he did yesterday leaving Sakura's apartment.

Well that was that . He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to go back and punch Neji for being so rude, but he knew he shouldn't cause a seen. He found himself sitting at the ground in misery of losing her like that; furthermore he was trying to figure out why he was so bothered by this. Yes he hates Neji but there was clearly more to it than that, either way he had to do somthing.

It would be best if I just claim my mission reward from the Hokage and perhaps notifiy her about the situation with Sakura.

"She's what ! " Tsunade stormed out the office leaving behind a gust behind her blowing Sasuke slightly back. So much for his reward. And his thank you. At least he had the money left over from his tip to buy himself food and get a good night's rest, he's earned it.

In the morning I'll go visit Sakura in the hospital, preferably alone.

He woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, ready to visit Sakura. He had no rush as he didn't have any missions later in the day beacuse it seems as far as the Hokage's concerned hasn't finished the first one yet. To be more technically she didn't listen to him long enough for her tell him he'd completed the mission as she rushed gallantly of to Sakura's rescue. She didn't even notice the blood all over his face from using amaterasu. Whatever the case he thought it would be better to get it over and done with right away.

" Her names Sakura Haruno, she checked in last night"

"Ah yes Sakura, she was here but she was released fairly quickly after lady Hokage healed her"

" Right, thankyou for the information."

She was released this quickly, she musn't of been that injured, still I need to see her if not just to talk to her. I don't like the idea that she doesn't trust me; perhaps saving her life may change her opinion of me.

Saskue reached Sakura's apartment and was knocking on her door.

Please don't let Neji be here

"Saskue."

Surprised as ever I see, nothings changed since last time.

She continued "Please come in."

He did as he said and stood awkardly over the sofa.

" How are you, from yesterday." He softly enquired, he tried to do his best to sound comforting.

"I'm fine. I should be thanking you for saving my life; here it's not much but it's a bit of money. You'll probably find it useful still being a genin and all."

" Thankyou Sakura"

He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to stay longer and build on there relationship but he just couldn't think of anything. Nothing to make her feel more relaxed. Well he supposed only time could help to bring them closer or at least that was his excuse.

"Well it was no problem helping you Sakura, I suppose I should probably be going now; goodbye Sakura"

"Goodbye Sasuke"

When he walked out the door hne was thinking it would be the perfect opportunity the actually claim his mission reward. So he headed off to the Hokage's office, again.

" The mission from yesterday, it's completed"

" I'm not concerned with that now, but here is you reward. You have started to prove your loyalty to the village by completing the mission and helping Sakura. I now have a more important task for you, one that requires your abilities.

" What are you asking me to do"

This was totally unexpected someone actually acknowledged his contribution.

" The shinobi you killed earlier was from an elite organisation called 'Salvation'. After many attempts kill one the members by our top shinobi you have been the only person so far able to eliminate a member. I need to you to kill there leader. Of course this will be a dangerous mission, in addition to a handsome sum of money you may have the opportunity to participate in the next chunin exams."

" May have the opportunity?"

" We don't entirely trust you just from helping some and completing a D ranked mission, however I need you for this. Being able to participate in the exams will require a recommendation from your partner, and yes you will need to ask them for it."

" Who is my partner?"

" As a dangerous misson there is a high chance that you will get hurt, that is why I am sending with you a highly reliable medical specialist; Sakura Haruno.

To be continued.

This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate feedback, reviews and comments

Next chapter Neji's reaction to Sakura going on a mission with Sasuke will be revealed and the first direct conflict between Neji and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A new life of atonement.

Sasuke x Sakura

" Sakura huh, who's in charge here"

"Her of course, she's a Jonin afterall"

"Right, am I free to go?"

"Sure, bring Sakura in as you go out, and remember you'll be meeting her at the east gate tommorow."

Sasuke nodded and proceeded to leaveout the door.

"She's ready to see you now"

"Oh right" she mutters almost to scared to talk.

It was time to get somthing to eat, and then just relax; cherish his peaceful momements before he embarked on what could be a very stressful and akward mission. He spent his afternoon lying on the grass looking up at the sky. All of a sudden he heard footsteps. Loud angry footsteps coming towards him. He got up and looked in the direction in which the sound was coming from.

"For God sake" he muttered under his breath as he saw Neji marching towards him with a certain pink-haired kunoichi trying to pull him back

"Neji don't do this"

"What do do you think your palying at Uchiha"

" Nothing just doing a mission. why do you have a problem with that" he said while walking past him.

He was stopped. Neji had a firm grip on his robe and Sasuke was unable to move.

"Yes I do have a problem with that, a psycho like you going on a mission with a my girlfriend!"

"Well then, what are you going to do about it"

"Sasuke don't prevoke him!" Sakura interupted.

Neji's Byukugan's activated which was followed by Sasuke's sharingan

Sasuke repeated "What are you going to do about it"

Neji went into complete rage it looked like he was about to explode, he clenched his fist and when he was about to strike Sasuke's eyes changed into the mangekyou. Neji looked terrified when he saw it.

"It can't be" Neji deactivated his byukaugan looking helpless.

There it is again those weird eyes Sakura thought, wondering what exacly are they.

Sasuke then walked off chuckling as he walked past Neji. "It's what I thought"

It was now the evening it was now time for him to eat again, his last full meal beforew embarking upon the mission. He could not help but laugh at how terrified Neji was when he showed him his new eyes he was kind of wishing that he could of 'experimented' it on him. Wishful thinking.

"Sasuke!" That voice, it was Naruto's unmistakably, which was fine he was meaning to ask him somthing"

"Naruto how's it been"

"We didn't train"

"Sorry I was busy with that stupid mission and the aftermotuh of it."

"Lets get some ramen!"

"Sure"

(At the ramen store)

"So your off on another mission, with Sakura, it means we wont get to train"

"So you heard about that"

"Everyone has heard abouth that"

"Oh. Well kind of away from the topic, can I ask you a question"

"Go ahead"

"Right, okay well you see...is Sakura a virgin?"

"What why are you asking that for. Let me see as far as I know she still is. However ...

"However what?"

"Well you know that your going on a long trip and everything she wont see Neji for a while so..."

"Oh, DAMMIT!" Sasuke shouted smashing his fist into the table.

"Sasuke calm down why are you getting so angry and why is your sharingan activated unless hehehe you like Sakura"

"Shutup Naruto" moving his head into the table.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you crying?

"Of course not see I'm perfectly fine. How will I know if they have done it?

"I'm kind of guessing if she's late, anything over 10 minutes could of suggested somthing could of happened"

Sasuke remebred these words the next day. She was already a halve hour late until he finnaly saw her appear...

NO NO NO he was thinking, how could this of thought of Neji touching, taking what he wanted, the thought was umbearable; he wanted to scream out to the world his pain but he knew this would just wake everyone up. This wasn't nessceraly prove Saskue was slightly comforted in this fact.

"Your late" Sasuke stated coldly.

"I'm sorry me and Neji just had a sort of a long goodbye."

Could this mean no, please no, that pipsqueak he froze in terror in the sight of my eyes had taken her, no still not prove. Sasuke would have to see it to believe it.

"You call that an excuse, how would you like it if I didn't arrive for another hour because I couldn't be bothered to get up."

"I know I really am sorry, can we just forget about this and move on."

The journey to the destination was akward to say the least. The biggest attempt of conversation was when Sakura said to Sasuke, "You've changed your outfit"

"This ones more efficient for a mission, the other one's just more comfortable for walking around."

"Oh I see"

Apart from that it was just stoppping to eat which of course apart fvrom the suggestion done in complete silence. After several days walking they arrived at the 'appropiate' place in Sasuke's words to set up camp. Sasuke of course wanted to take commamnd.

"For the next week we will focus on scouting the organisation and getting information of course as well as training. The week after I'll start to fight them and you'll be there to heal me when necssary, apart from that it will be easier if you just stay out of it."

"What, who's the one in charge here? I'll be there to heal that but other than that stay out of it? How dare you try to take over my mission."

"It will be easier that way as I'm the better fighter and everyting"

"Hello,who's the genin and who's the jonin, I wonder who's the better fighter"

"It didn't seem that way when I had to save your life. I was chosen for this mission because of my fighting capabilities"

"Gosh your so full of yourself aren't you." Sakura sighed and went into her tent. Saskue did the same only without sighing and entered his tent.

The next day Sakura was woken by Saskue banging a pot with a kunai. "It's time for training, show me that your worthy of the title jonin."

Sakura was now really annoyed not only did Saskue try and take command, wake her up at a ridiculous time and nowe he's suggesting that she did not deserve her rank.

They walked into a field of open grass ready to fight.

Sakura bashed her fist into the ground causing it to rise up against Sasuke. He easil dodged it. "What's the use of all that strength if you can't even hit me"

Sakura went to try and hit him but every blow missed with him laughing.

"Why do you underestimate me you haven't even activated your sharingan"

"I don't need it, your attacks are so predictable, is this all you've got? You really don't deserve the rank jonin."

Sakura was clearly upset about these remarks, she almost believed it to be true. Her face was down in the ground, her was over hair eyes and had a few tears going down her face. She felt pathetic

"But I''ll help you"

Sakura looked up suprised to see him smiling and holding his hand out to help her up.

" First we you need to work on your speed you are rather slow to say the least. Try this excercise, trust me it works even though it makes you look like an idiot"

Sakura could no help but laugh at one of the most serious people she knew making a fool of himself jumping about like a complete fool doing bunnyhops

"Stop laughing" he said in a playful way "I can't do this if your laughing. Sasuke couldn't concentrate and burst out laughing himself and fell to the floor.

"Im sorry It's just so funny" they were both laughing. Sasuke replied to it by saying

"Well imagine Orochimnaru doing it"

There was a slight pause for a second and then they both burst out into laughter again, rolling around the grass together as the sun rises.

To be continued.

This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate feedback, reviews and comments.

Sorry about the late update.


End file.
